


Mistletoe

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, Tyki and Allen spend some time together. Companion to Snow Globes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Mistletoe

A white haired boy stretches out on the snow white couch within the Fourteenth's special room. Across the room on the colorless bench of the piano lies the golden form of Timcampy with his long tail wrapped around one of the piano's legs. The shadow of the Fourteenth watches him with a smile, wishing that the boy would look up for a moment so he could tell him that Tyki's looking for him.

" _Allen…"_ He looks up. _"Your lover is looking for you. I believe that he wants to spend some time alone with you."_

"Thanks, Uncle. I'll come back tomorrow."

" _No need to rush. I can always see you."_

Allen smiles brightly, holding out his hand to touch his uncle's face in the mirror. "Bye!" He waves as he walks through the suddenly appearing door that allows him to go directly into Tyki's room.

The Noah is lying on his back on the middle of the floor, eyes closed and an arm thrown across his face. He doesn't acknowledge the teen who kneels beside him, having fallen asleep while waiting on him. "Tyki," Allen whispers, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Allen?" he murmurs sleepily, moving his hand away with a smile. "I've been waiting for you."

"I know." Allen leans down and kisses him softly on the cheek before pulling away. "I was spending time with Uncle."

"I figured. But that's okay." With a soft smile, Tyki pulls Allen to his side.

They lie together like that for a while until Allen looks up at the clock. "Shouldn't we be getting to the dining room?

"No."

"But don't we have a family dinner tonight?"

"No. I asked for Millennium to let us have time to ourselves tonight. I won't get to keep you from the others tomorrow."

Allen chuckles. "Why does everyone make such a big deal of my adoption day?"

"Because we love you."

They fall asleep together on the ground with Timcampy and Neah watching over them, and by the time they wake up, it's midnight. Tyki looks over at the clock this time and murmurs the time to the white head.

"Really?" Allen yawns. He smiles sweetly. "Merry Christmas, Tyki."

"Happy Birthday, Allen." They kiss passionately, oblivious to their audience, until…

"Allen-kun!" The shrill voice of Road seeps in through the door. "It's your birthday! Millenni said we could bug you now!"

Allen's eyes widen and only one word comes from his lips. "Shit."


End file.
